This proposal includes development and evaluation of home-based plans for the achievement of optimal long-term functioning of elderly persons with increasing mental health needs or related excess disabilities. An assumption of this research is that the elderly person's behavioral excesses and deficits are partially maintained through interaction between them and the supporting persons in their environment. Therefore, support persons, including spouses, children, friends, and/or caretakers, will receive training in behavior management procedures, especially those employing reinforcement and stimulus control techniques. In addition, community services will be evaluated in terms of availability and usage including recreational, educational, and social programs, as well as medical facilities. A fine-grained behavioral analysis will be made of treatment variables and training procedures. The evaluation of this research will be accomplished through observation of the relevant behaviors, self-recording by older persons or support persons, and pre and post assessment on multiple dimensions. The effectiveness of behavioral treatment will be determined through single-subject design, usually multiple-baseline designs. Effective techniques with specific problem groups will be identified.